


Kingdom Hearts: Wings of Memories

by kurotsuba



Series: Tsubasa: ANoTHER CHRoNiCLE | ツバサ：アナザー・クロニクル [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Kingdom Hearts Fusion, Alternate Universe - Manga/Game Fusion, Alternate Universe - Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle Fusion, Castle Oblivion, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover Pairing, F/M, False Memories, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Multiple Crossovers, Multiverse, Multiverse Crossovers, Universe Alteration, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotsuba/pseuds/kurotsuba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Real!Syaoran and gang arrives in a new dimension, but are quickly thrown into the strange Castle Oblivion, where they are given a warning by a mysterious figure in black hood: "<em>To find is to lose, and to lose is to find...</em>"</p><p>Part 1 of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/141015"><em>Tsubasa: Another Chronicle</em></a> series.<br/>T for darker themes in later chapters.</p><p>[ON HOLD]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Opening Quote

_All hearts are one,_   
_one heart is all._

_In other words,_   
_the Kingdom's heart—"Kingdom Hearts"_   
_That is the great heart._

_And hidden within_   
_is great darkness…_

—Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories


	2. Chapitre 1 - Castle of Oblivion (PREVIEW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this is only a preview chapter as I'm currently still in the process of rewriting and refining the rest. The full version will be uploaded once I'm done with the editing.

_"Ahead lies something you need…_  
_But to claim it,_  
_you must lose something_  
_that is dear to you."_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**  
**Castle of Oblivion**  
**(PREVIEW CHAPTER)**

"Here we are, everyone! Welcome to a new dimension!"

Syaoran winced slightly as he detached himself from his other traveling companions—the dark, brooding ninja Kurogane and the seemingly cheery magician Fai D. Flourite—after being thrown mercilessly out of Mokona's mouth on the hard, cold ground in a tangled heap.

"You stupid white pork bun!" Kurogane growled and squashed Mokona between his palms furiously. "Can you  _ever_  land properly?"

"Now, now, Kuro-tan," Fai plucked the little fluffy creature from Kurogane's murderous hands. "There's no need to be so worked up, right? Just be glad that we didn't…oh, fell into a pit of hellfire, for example."

" _You—!_ "

Syaoran smiled weakly at the usual argument sparked off among his comrades.  _They just never change, I guess?_  He then ignored them and began to study the environment they were now in.

They were standing along a narrow pathway that led to a huge, gold castle against the sky obscured with greenish-gray clouds. Many little aquamarine-colored turrets struck out of the building at odd angles; faint lights could be seen from some of the fancy windows, and Syaoran thought he caught a shadow flickered across one of them. There was something foreboding about this castle that sent shivers down his spine. He shuddered.

Kurogane obviously didn't like what he saw, either. He grabbed for Mokona's long ears. "What kind of bloody place is this?"

"Mokona doesn't know!"

Fai let out a low whistle and glanced at Mokona casually. "Hyuu… We might as well poke around a bit, hmm?" Syaoran knew that he was actually staring at Mokona's earring, which would glow whenever it was the time for them to move on to the next world. "Besides, we can't go anywhere else for now."

Syaoran opened his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly—he went into a defensive stand when a hooded figure materialized suddenly before the gang; the others tensed up too at the sight of the newcomer.

"Ahead lies something you need…" the figure spoke to them in a strange, low voice. "But to claim it, you must lose something that is dear to you." With that, it faded into nothingness.

Syaoran remained rooted to the spot, stunned. He felt as if his head was on fire after hearing the figure's speech—the painful memories of his past crashed within his mind. He bit his lower lip, trying hard not to show the pain on his face. He was glad that his companions did not question him and left him to force down the inner torment himself.

After a long silence, Kurogane spat with irritation, "What was that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know." Fai shrugged. "We might really have to find the answers…" He pointed to the large door that set before the gloomy castle. "…In there." He then turned to look at Syaoran expectantly.

"…We'll go." Syaoran nodded, his face set in determination. "Maybe…maybe it has some clues to what I've been searching for."

* * *

The door creaked open slowly as the group approached to the entrance, as if to welcome them. Kurogane frowned and reached for his katana, but Fai strolled past him into a gleaming white hall happily with Mokona on his shoulder. The ninja gritted his teeth in annoyance and followed the mage, with Syaoran bringing up the rear. Once all of them had passed through the entrance, the door shut behind them with a low rumble.

"Uh, should we just barge in like this—" Syaoran began, but stopped himself abruptly. He felt that he had just dropped something…

"Syaoran-kun?" Fai turned around and asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"…Nothing," he replied, somewhat distracted. "It's just…I thought I've dropped something—"

"Welcome to our castle."

Syaoran whirled around, his eyes widened—it was the hooded figure they met earlier. "You're…" The figure showed no sign of recognition. "What you have just dropped is…your 'memory'."

"Enough with this joke," Kurogane shot at it in a dangerously low voice. Before Syaoran could stop him, he had unsheathed his sword.

"…"

"Kurogane…san?" Syaoran asked softly.

The dark-haired man shook off Syaoran's concern and raised the katana once more.

"… …"

"Hyuu~ Kuro-sama is trying to act cool." Fai commented cheerily. Mokona echoed after him, "Puu~ Kuro-pon is trying to act cool."

"Impossible…" Kurogane was oblivious to the smiling duo and brought the katana to his eyes, trembling slightly. " _Impossible…_ "

 _What's going on here?_  Syaoran was getting more and more confused—this strange dimension they were now in made him feel insecure.

"I think it should be obvious," the figure spoke again. "The moment you set foot in this castle, you will begin to forget. You will eventually forget all the abilities you knew." It glided closer towards them. "However, the forgetting does not end here. In this place, to find is to lose, and to lose is to find."

"Sounds like what the Dimension Witch would say, hmm, Moko-chan?" Fai patted on Mokona's head with a big grin, but his blue eyes were filled with caution.

The figure ignored the magician's comment. "That is the way…of Castle Oblivion."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Author's Note:**

>  _Kingdom Hearts: Wings of Memories_ | _Tsubasa: Another Chronicle_ by Tsubasa Kuroba.
> 
>  _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle_ , _xxxHolic_ © CLAMP.  
>  _Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories_ © Square Enix, Disney.
> 
> (Reprinted from my [WordPress Storyblog](https://destinychronicle.wordpress.com/fandoms/tsu-ac/khcom))


End file.
